La secretaria Uchiha
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Como cuando tu jefa no es nada seria. — ¡Sasuke! ¡Cómprame otro puto joystick!
**La secretaria Sasuke Uchiha
**

* * *

 **Summary:** Como cuando tu jefa no es nada seria. — ¡Sasuke! ¡Cómprame otro puto joystick!

* * *

 **Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto son del señor Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

La oficina estaba en completo silencio. Era muy normal que un día laboral por la mañana la gente trabajara en un clima acelerado y alborotado, pero este no era el caso. En ese piso de esa empresa no era así y la respuesta al por qué la tenía Sasuke Uchiha.

— Joven Uchiha ¿podría verificar si la jefa ha visto los documentos que el señor Akasuna le ha enviado para chequear las cifras de la venta del mes pasado?

— Lo siento, Matsuri, pero la jefa está «ocupada» y si la interrumpimos puede ser capaz de romperle los huesos a Akasuna por su atrevimiento.

— E-entiendo — murmuró la chica un poco nerviosa. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente y al mirar a su alrededor pudo notar que los trabajadores estaban en una no tan inusitada y nerviosa calma. Agradecía a Dios que no le hubiera tocado ese piso. No podría soportarlo.

Suspiró y miró a Uchiha que leía tranquilamente una revista de ingeniería mecánica mientras disfrutaba de una taza de café negro. No tenía nada más que hacer allí.

— ¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea! — el grito enfurecido que provenía de la habitación la dejó pálida del susto. Entre balbuceos se marchó a lo que Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia y siguió leyendo un artículo que le había llamado mucho su atención.

.

Media hora después, el piso seguía igual de silencioso. Sasuke estaba aburrido mirando el ordenador a espera de algún llamado por el intercomunicador cuando un pitido y la voz estruendosa de su jefa lo distrajeron:

— _¡Sasuke! ¡Cómprame otro puto joystick!_

— A la orden jefa — respondió cortando la comunicación. Se puso de pie, tomó su cazadora y sin permiso de su jefa, revisó su bolso sacando todas las chucherías de ellas para dar con la cartera. No pensaba usar su dinero para los gustos infantiles de ella.

Suficiente había gastado comprándole aquel estúpido juego de ninjas que la había desvelado casi una semana por lo que tuvo que aguantar su mal humor día tras día. Se maldijo por su idiotez y juró que para la próxima vez le regalaría lencería de la más cara.

Una vez hecha la compra y de vuelta en la oficina, decidió entrar como 'Juan por su casa' al despacho de su jefa y entregarle el estúpido aparato de juego. Desde que le habían regalado entre todos en el piso aquella Play Station 4, Sakura había abandonado el mundo exterior resguardándose dentro de mundos de fantasía en donde la vida parecía más emocionante, llena de aventuras y mundos que jamás, en su puta vida, podría vivirlas.

— Enferma — Sasuke no temía en decirle la verdad a Sakura cuando se trataba de su adicción. Necesitaba parar un poco con aquello.

— ¡Cállate! El que tú seas un amargado que sólo se dedica a leer revistas de ingeniería no significa que yo no pueda divertirme como lo hago.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y la miró fijamente — ¿A esto le llamas diversión? — señaló la pantalla de plasma que había en la pared, a un lado del escritorio y a la consola que colgaba en un pedestal junto a ésta. Sonrió sardónico —, matar zombies no es lo que yo llamaría diversión si tan solo me la estaría pasando insultando y gritando como retrasada a los cuatro viento en horario laboral ¿Qué ejemplo es ese para tus empleados? — miró hacia la mesa y encontró la carpeta de contaduría del mes pasado —. Akasuna espera hace una semana esa carpeta y yo no he querido interrumpir tu "eternal happy hour" porque no me dan ganas de ver a un lameloide como Akasuna arrastrándose en tu oficina para que le des una nueva oportunidad.

Sakura suspiró con resignación. Dejó la caja con el joystick y apagó con el mando el televisor. Sasuke le sacaba a todo la diversión. Maldijo el día que aceptó que fuera su secretario, todo porque las mujeres eran demasiado blandas y no podían llevar su carácter. Sasuke se postuló por recomendación de su amiga Ino y todo porque le debía un favor a la rubia.

— Sasuke… ven — ella estiró los brazos y él fue hasta ella para inclinarse y permitirle que le echara los brazos encima —. ¿Sabes que te adoro, no?

— Si — masculló palmeándole la cabeza como a una niña, una niña muy fastidiosa —. Es hora de trabajar, luego no quieres quedarte horas extras pero pierdes mucho el tiempo.

— Lo sé — bufó pero no pudo evitar sonreír —, pero si tú estas conmigo es más divertido.

— No vamos a hacer nada de «eso»… a trabajar — zanjó apartándose con una sonrisa de lado y más sonrió cuando vio a Sakura enfurruñada.

— Eres un _secretario_ aguafiestas.

— Este aguafiestas sabe como domar a la bestia. Vamos, mueve esas manitos y a trabajar.

— No quieras que a la noche use estas manitos para otra cosa ¡olvídalo!

— Tengo dos de ellas y puedo hacer que tú hagas lo que yo quiera — dijo prepotente mientras dejaba el despacho. Al cerrar la puerta, algo se estrelló contra ella y ya se imaginaba lo que era.

— _¡Sasuke! ¡Cómprame otro maldito joystick ahora!_

¡Maldita sea el día que aceptó ser su "secretaria"!

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡Feliz cumple mi querida Chiiiiiiiiiiin! Tarde, pero es mejor a que nunca xD_

 _Espero que te guste, se me ocurrió cuando me puse a jugar a la play y empecé a putear a los cuatro vientos cuando no pude ganarle a Anko con Kakashi pero sí con Naruto xD_

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y saben que pueden dejar un sensual review diciendo que tal les ha parecido(?_

 _Porque~_

 _ **~Un nuevo fic hace feliz al lector y un review al escritor~**_

 _Hasta pronto._


End file.
